HeroTail
by Storm of Spirits
Summary: Herobrine and the witch Echo are in fiore, hunting for human blood, targeting Crime Sorcery, Saber Tooth and FairyTail. this happens after the Grand magic games, so there maybe spoilers for people who aren't far in. And since this is really disturbing (as in blood and guts) and also the use of Alcohol. this is rated T
1. Proluoge

**HeroTail**

The bright orange flame at the end of a torch hit the TnT block. The torch was placed on the ground as the Tnt was half-way to exploding.A man in a grey hood walked away calmly from it, and as it exploded his facial expression was still blank, as screams from Minecraft players could be heard from the other side of the wall of thick smoke, fire, and rubble.

A witch walked towards the hooded man "Well, well it isn't Herobrine!" she said with a grin.

"Hey, Echo...Why are you here of all places?" Herobrine questioned Echo the witch.

"Nothing to important, just want to do some business with you Brine." She replied.

"Don't call me Brine, Echo. And no, i wont do business with you." He said slightly annoyed. He turned away, just about to take a step when echo started talking again.

"Are you sure you don't want to be fully human? and not blocky?" Echo said Evilly smiling.

Herobrine turned towards Echo. "hmm?"

Echo sighed. "You know, not all square. All you have to do is use Human Blood. She said holding a vial of what looked like blood (Actually it kind of is...). "Take this vial. Use it to take over human bodies so you can turn them against each other. Let them do the work." She gave the vial to Herobrine, and a darlight surrounded them.

"What the?" Herobrine said confused by the dark light.

"It's my teleportation powers...But now we must go to a place with the name Fiore."the light that incased them disappeared and Herobrine and Echo were nowhere to be seen. Little did Herobrine know, he had just fallen into a trap.

**To be Continued...**

**Sorry if this is a cheesy prologue... i just didn't feel inspired when i wrote this, but the story will be good! I promise! **


	2. Chapter 1, The Request

**Chapter one guys! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Gray and Natsu were fighting as usual. It was around noon, and I was checking the request board, for I had nothing better to do. I saw a request that caught my eye a few moments later.

HELP!

I NEED SOME ONE TO CAPTURE THE MAN WITH THE NAME OF -BRINE!

Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels

The first part of the Brine guy's name was scribbled out, so I couldn't tell who it was. The picture of the man had dark hair... but the eyes... they were white. It creeped me out, but it was probably just a man wearing a mask.I ripped of the request and went over to was eating her strawberry cake as usual. "Hmm? What's that?" she asked noticing the request.

"I found it on the request board, though if the reward is so much I'd think that it would be a S-Class quest!" I replied.

"Themy might havm just swmitched the rewamrd, cause they wanmted it done soomer." Erza attempted to say with her mouth full.(btw she said "they might have just switched the reward, cause they wanted it done sooner.")

"probably...it makes me wonder though...it just came in to-" I was interrupted by Gray getting tossed at the table.

"Ice Make Lance!" he said as a bunch of ice lances came towards Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he said as a blast of hot fire came out of his mouth. It destroyed the lances, but a part of the fire somehow...Unfortunately...Hit Erza's strawberry cake. (now Erza may make Natsu's life a living Hell...)I immediately moved away from Erza, who had very dark aura around her.

Erza's POV

My cake. My strawberry cake. It was partly burnt. I glared at Natsu with a very dark aura around me. He slowly backed away.I walked towards him. I then summoned a blade. [I'll let you imagine what happens next...:)]

_About 5 minutes later,_

'Ughhhh..." Natsu moaned in pain. I was eating another piece of strawberry cake, when i noticed two people come through the entrance of the guild. One had light brown hair and yellow eyes. She wore a shirt that had a ribbon in the shape of a heart and denim pants. The other one had purple hair and voilet eyes. She wore a white short sleeved shirt and dark black shorts. The two walked towards the Guild master. This is what I heard.

"Hey, your the FairyTail guild master, right?" said the light brown haired girl.

Markov replied smiling."Yes, how may I help you?"

"We would like to join." they said almost at the same time.

"Well...Go see Mirajane, she'll give the stamp, but first, what are you two's names?"

"My name is Stelisu..." Stelisu replied.

"My name is Honoko." Honoko answered. after two walked over to Mirajane. I stood up and walked towards them.

"Welcome to FairyTail!" I greeted them. "My name is-"

"Erza, isn't it? The one they call Titania."Stelisu finished.

"Hey, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" Lucy said out of nowhere.

"Lucy, The owner of 10 golden keys, I'm I right?" Honoko said.

"Yep!" Lucy responded. "Actually... I just found this request, want to come with us?"

"Sure, what do you think Honoko?" Stelisu asked.

"Nah, I have business else where I need to do, remember Stelisu?" Honoko sighed.

**To be Continued! :D**


	3. Chapter 2, The Start of Disaster

**HeroTail**

_Chapter Two_

Honoko's POV

I walked out of the guild. I checked the time, and i was shocked. It was 4:25 and the train to Saber Tooth leaves at 4:30. I ran fast as i could towards the train station i ran over to the ticket booth. "Tickets are-"The lady at the booth said before i interrupted her. "take 1000J! I NEED to get on that train!" I said and ran to the train conductor took the ticket then gave it back. I took a seat and slumped back. Just as i sighed i noticed a guy with a grey hood over his head that sat across from me. The hoodie he wore looked weird, for it was blocky. I thought it was just a new fashion of some sorts and i fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the train ride, and i noticed...the man was staring at me, or he might be glaring at me. It freaked me out a little bit, but i gained the courage to ask. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked. He hesitated."...Kill..." He murmured.

"Umm...What?" I said starting as i started getting a bit scared of the man. Just as i said that the train lights went out and the blinds went down. I heard screams through the train, so i wasn't the only one. The man pulled the hood of showing a blocky head. I hoped this was just a bad dream and that I'd wake up soon. But i was sure this was reality. I could make out some of his facial features, such as dark hair, tannish skin, and-

White eyes...?

I screamed from fright and he came at me with a blue sword. He smiled as if he enjoyed this very much. I barely managed to dodge the blade and i ran out into the Aisle and went towards the front. he walked out of the room we were in and walked towards me. i ran and found a empty room to hide in. i hide under the seat, which was covered by some cloth. There was a space to see from, and the man looked into the room. I held my breathe and hoped he didn't see me and continued. Luckily he looked into the room and then he went into the other rooms.i started breathing again but in the other room i heard a sudden scream and then it went queit.I heard something like a liquid splattering when they went queit, and i probably didn't want to be that person. He left the room he had red stuff all over him, which i think the person who was in the other room was probably killed. He continued doing the same in every room that had someone in it. when i thought he was far enough away i got out from under the seat and ran to the back of the train. I looked out one of the windows and the train stop was about a mile away. So i went to one of the emergency exits when i touched the door to the exit i heard a laughter behind me. I looked, and there he was, his body covered in red. I opened the door and leaped out.I landed on a small but sharp rock as i tumbled. I got up and the train suddenly exploded into flames. I got up and ran towards the city with tears flowing from my eyes.

i continued towards the city, now walking. I knew how lucky i was to survive that.I eventually reached the town exhausted. i was slightly dizzy and then i suddenly feel to the ground and passed out.

Stelisu's POV

We walked all day to get to this request person's house. "Can we eat yet!" Natsu complained. Gray responed "No, we JUST ate, Natsu! Now i wish we took the train..."Grey sighed. Erza stopped all of a sudden. "Something up Erza?" I said. "We're here." She pointed at a small shack. "What? Why would someone live in this if they had 1,000,000J? At least they would have a decent apartment with that kind of money." Lucy complained. As she said that a little girl with black hair, a brown messy dress and a dirty bow in her hair came out of the house." Are you the ones who took the request?" she said in a high pitched voice. "Yep!" I said. "Ok...Brine comes at night over near that cliff..." She pointed at a cliff. "Its your best shot at getting him...I must go, i have to help mother with father's wounds..." The girl went inside and closed the door. Natsu stretched." I guess we wait till night...Lets eat now!" Gray responded to that with a face palm. We made camp and waited for night to come.

?'s POV

"What a fool. Leaving Minecraft to be come human.. Heh... your human form will be weak and vulnerable, and i can finally take rule of all hostile mobs. Good work Echo. I'll make sure you become commander, you fooled him into this and left his spot open." I said, as a wither skeleton came in. He bowed and said, " Master, Herobrine has killed about 25 humans and collected their blood already." I grinned. "The plan is already in action. Echo will be coming back soon, once Herobrine starts his official killing spree." The wither skeleton stood up. "You mean once he gains a human body?" I nodded. "Life for me just gets better and better."

**Well, To be continued!**

**If you want me to do 2 Chapters at a time, leave a review saying so! Thank you for reading my story so far! :D**


	4. Chapter 3, The Start Of The Nightmare

**HeroTail**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**Before I forget I have to say something. You may not notice there isn't much horror here besides the last chapter which was quiet boring to some. Just read...*Evil Smile***

Honoko's POV

I woke up in an infirmary and my memory of what happen was slim. all I remember was that I was on a train running from a man and falling down and passing out. I Sat up and yawned.

"Your awake..." A male voice said. I looked at the direction of the voice and I saw man with black hair. It took me a few seconds to recognize who the man was. When I realized who it was my heart skipped a beat. It was Rouge Cheney, the love of my dreams. I started to sweat. I tried to breathe right, but my breath continued to go fast.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I replied with "yeah" but it came out as a high pitched "yeep".(basically "meep" but with a y instead of a m...)As I said that a man with light blonde hair, also known as Sting walked in. Rouge stood up and whispered something to Sting, and Sting nodded once Rouge finished. Rouge left the room and I suddenly calmed down. "What's up sis?" Sting, or my brother said.

"Nothing much...What happened though?" I asked.

"Well, from what I saw..."

Natsu's POV

It was near 10 o'clock and the Brine guy still hadn't come...Erza and Lucy started yawning from either tiredness, or bored-ness. I personally think its bored-ness.I sighed. "Is there even anyone haunting the town?" Just as i said that a dark light appeared a few yards away. We stood up and got ready to looked at us with creepy white eyes. He was holding a blue sword of held a sword in hand, Lucy held Leo's gate ready to open, Grey about to use his ice make magic. Stelisu sudden was holding a sword that was glowing gold. I think she might have the same magic as Erza...I just hope she's not the same strength...The man went forward and Erza's sword clashed with his. Erza's sword was knocked away with easy by the man. "Open gate of the-" She was knocked down with a quick blow. "Ice make lance!" Gray yelled as many lances went towards him. He destroyed them all with one sword slice. It was like he knew our every move, or he knew how to fight well. Stelisu ran behind and hit the man's shoulder, but blood didn't come out, and she was knocked backwards. Last was me. My hands were in fire. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I said. Right before I hit him, he grabbed my fist. He smiled eerily. He tossed me towards the cliff. I fell near the edge. I got up and the ground below me crumbled and i fell. I hit the bottom and i could here cracking noises on my back, I felt very sharp pain in my back and I yelled out in pain. I was some how alive...and at the moment i wished I wasn't. From a distance i could hear Lucy calling out my name. The man was looking at me. Suddenly I stood up without even controlling it. I laughed quietly. My mind was trying to react to this. I wasn't even laughing. What is happening to me?

? 2's POV

I ran through the jungle biome. I ran into my house, safe from the pig men. "What is going on!" I yelled to wasn't normal for Pig men to be in the regular world. It was about five minutes of sitting in the corner i had to wait for the pigmen to leave. I went outside of my house. the others in the town slowly left they're houses. Dorm was the last one to leave. "Spirit Light! Do you know what just happened?!" "I Don't know Dormy!" I yelled back. We went to the storage. We knew this wasn't right. But now that i think about it, there was a legend that my grand mother told me...This is how it goes.

* * *

There were two brothers.

One named Notch and the other named Herobrine.

They made the world, like gods. Herobrine made all the dark and evil things in the world. Notch made the good and light thing of the world. They, like everyone needed resources. Since the caves are filled with dark and evil things Herobrine usually goes to get resources there. There was a man, who was the cause of all hate and secretly followed herobrine into the caves. As herobrine made a small bridge the anger man pushed him of, into the lava. Notch then went in when Herobrine hadn't come back. He found a partly made bridge, and below a bunch of items. Notch ran back to find where Herobrine would have spawned. He never spawned.

But... If you decide to kill out of pure hate...Be prepared.

Herobrine will come after you.

We got out enchanted diamond armor all in one place, and also our enchanted weapons. We got all the armor separated so when the others hear about it we could have them ready in minutes. We know who is causing this. And when war starts, We Will be ready.

Lucy's POV

We ran for our lives. We saw what happened to Natsu, and we didn't want us to end up like him. We finally managed to get to the guild, but something was wrong. VERY wrong. We couldn't hear a sound from the guild. At least from the outside. We entered and the nightmare started.

**Ha-ha, Left you all at a cliffhanger! :D **

**Now i have to say something, I might not post as often, since i have to make ideas, think out plots, write with a lot of detail for good quality, and then i have to make other stories. So now I might be posting every other day. MIGHT!thank you for readying, bye for the day! :D**


	5. Chapter 4, New People! :O

**HeroTail**

_Chapter 4_

**Sorry for keeping you all waiting...I felt too bored to write. So ill make this chapter EXTRA long, to make up for that :D**

Stelisu's POV

The nightmare had entered the guild to see something unexpected. In the middle of the guild Wendy hung from a rope. Everyone was in pure shock. the Guild master, he was horrified, sad, and angry all at once. When i saw it i gasped and stepped back.

"Y-you guys are back..."I heard Mira Jane, who was crying. "Where is N-Natsu?"

"Natsu...Natsu's dead." Lucy said falling on her knees covering her face and tears with her hands."What happened here?"

"We were at a shop, and Wendy suddenly went missing. I l-looked for her but she was no where to be seen!" Carla said, wiping tears from her eyes. She then spaced out for a few seconds.

Carla's Vision...

Fire everywhere...A man, Natsu, but he had white eyes grinned as he stood in the fire.

People were on the ground, bleeding to death. Their voices repeated the same word..

"Hate...Hate..."

It sounded like when they said "Hate", it was like the end of the word got cut of, and replaced with a distorted voice. Then it ended.

Spirit Light's POV

"Ok, Dorm, get Waking, Murdisto and DomoNoggy. I'll Get everyone else... yeah..."

Dorm ran towards Waking's giant mansion that he put much time into. As she did that, I ran towards the part of town with the shops and small houses/huts. I knocked on the doors and left notes in front of their door.I told all the shop keepers to meet at town center. Once i managed to tell everyone i Sat on top of the tower of Amatarasu. (Amatarasu is the Japanese goddess of the sun) All the towns people gathered around the climbed up and sat right next to me.

"As you all saw Pigmen have come." I said clearing my throat."This is not the work of Herobrine. Pigmen would still be here and houses would be burning if it was Herobrine."

People gasped when they heard it wasn't herobrine. They started to speak among themselves. One of the people, UlgoLogi, Yelled out something that caused everyone to quiet down. "If its not him, then who is it?!"

I stood up " The only possibility... Its the most obvious. The reason for the attack is Hatred."

When i said that everyone gasped. Dorm jumped down and separated DomoNoggy, Waking, Lorrar, UlgoLogi, Hiko the Cat and Murdisto from group of players.I jumped down and meet up with Dorm and the went to the Armory.

"Warriors, get to your enchanted armor and weapons. We need to prepare for war." Everyone put on their personal armor. We got the town people's armor ready once we managed to get ours on.

?2's POV

We scaled down the cliff. "Why do we have to climb down here!" The girl in the purple hoodie complained. I ignored her complaints and continued scaling the cliff. We finally reached the bottom and the complaining stopped. We found dried blood. "well, here it is. Body fell down here, went missing." I took a look at the blood. " Day old." I looked up to see the way the person may have been killed, and where the body went. I could tell the man fell from the cliff, and died at the bottom. but there was no sign as to where the body went." Ill go to the left, you go to the right." i told the girl in the purple hoodie. after walking a while and not seeing any signs i sighed and walked back. Then i felt a presence behind me. i quickly turned around to see the man with the name of Natsu. he had white eyes. "Angelic Zodiac form. Activate." My hair turned from brown to white and my clothes switched to white robe and my ears became what resembled Mavis's, but pointed up. Wings sprouted out of my back, with two sets, one small and one large.(the person who took the role said this is how he wanted to look...)

The man rushed at me with fire following his foot steps. I flew out of the way, barely. I was caught of balance and ran into the side of the cliff. My best option was to run, because man was too quick skilled and powerful.(I could tell by instinct.) I ran on the side of the cliff slowly gaining speed. The man stood there, laughing like a mad man. I continued to run. I bumped into my friend. " Umph! Aeeek! WhatTheWho'sAttackingMeeee!" She yelled in what sounded like fear. "Its just me!" I said, actually trying not to laugh.

"Not funny!" She said about to cry. I told her what i saw, and we quickly climbed up the cliff.I could tell she didn't like we got to the top we ran towards our small campsite, with was at the moment just bags. We grabbed our bags and ran away from the town, slightly terrified. We bumped into a girl with pink hair. My friend screamed, and then stopped. "Oh, your not who i thought it was...thank god though..." She murmured the last part quietly enough so no one but her could hear. "..." The girl, who actually was Meldy, didn't say anything and left without a word. Meldy suddenly vanished into thin air with in the trees. It freaked me out, but we continued to go away from the cliff.

Stelisu's POV

I snuck up on a blue haired man named Jellal. He was the cutest person i every seen or meet.I tackled him down. "What the!" He yelled surprised. I giggled as he realized who tackled him. "Oh its you Stelisu, haven't seen you in a while! What you been doing?" I got off him as he said that. I helped him up. " Not much, joined a guild and...and..." I started to break out in tears. "W-Wendy...She was hung...And Natsu... He died..." I fell down to the ground with tears flowing from my eyes. He kneeled down and tried to comfort me. (and btw its not Jerza, its Jelisu now.)(and also he's a free man now x3 I'm to lazy to write a way of how he gets free!)

We walked down the road, and i tried to move the thought of death to the back my mind. I thought of what was on the road. Roses, Kind people, Shops, Cafés. I started to relax the more we walked. The nightmare might not be a nightmare anymore, might even be a dream.

**Well...This was interesting...The chapter took longer than usual! Well I might not post as often, I have stuff to do. (and i thought this was gunna be a breeze!)This is harder than i thought to make stories! Thank you, and good bye! ^_^ Oh and the first ? guy u meet is different then this one... ill put a 2 by the ?...**


	6. Herotail Author note thingy

So...I need to do something...

Copyright-like stuff.

Im doing this in a chapter for its self which is not allowed.

I am sorry about i want to get this over with sooner, instead of waiting till the next chapter. so let me type down all the characters and who they belong to.(besides fairytail cause im sure i didn't write it...)

Stelisu, is mine.

Honoko, Is PainfulKiss's.

Dorm is PaunfulKiss's

DomoNoggy is.. Domo's.

Hiko is Hiko's

? guy from chapter 4 is Rikachu1299's.

Purple haired girl is Mitsuki's

UlgoLogi is Mitsuki's

Herorbine is...Herobrine's...yeah.

Hatred is mine. Don't judge.

Cant think of anything else... but any Minecraft characters are mostly not mine, but are owned by the people with that username.

And big thanks to TreverNever, for helping with ideas and such

A even BIGGER thanks is to Dorm/PainfulKiss for helping with the story, saying if it has a problem.

ANOTHER thanks is to the FairyTail Minecraft Server! They helped with the characters, and chooses and ideas.(and they might be some of the veiwers...) so if you want to join us go to dis website

:D thank you!


	7. Chapter 5, More dying people! :D

**HeroTail**

_Chapter 5_

**Ok, More death this chapter! :D And by the way there may or may not be many internet references in this...**

Honoko's POV

I sat by Rouge at a table. He glanced at me and smirked. I blushed and smiled at him. A few seconds later the ground started to rumble. Everyone started to go into a panic. A few people slowly got up and then sped walked out. I heard screams as the roof started to crumble. Everyone got up and started running out of the guild. Me and Rouge were still trying to process what was happening. Sting shook us and we got up. Sting ran out of the guild waiting for us. me and rouge ran towards the entrance while people who couldn't get out got crushed. we were next to the entrance and Rouge pushed me out of the way. i didn't know what he was trying to do at first but then i saw, Rouge was partly crushed by the ruble. The bones broke with a loud cracking noise.(Just the legs, not THAT bad! Now i feel like a pervert saying that...) Rouge yelled in eyes started to fill with tears. "Rouge!" I yelled. My first thought was to grab a key. I hesitated then pulled out a key. "Open Gate of Life and Death!Lizzy!" A woman appeared who dressed in a white dress, much like Mavis. she had badages on her feet and hands loosely. Across her eye was a scar, and she had white eyes but could still see.(yes i am in my own story. DEAL WITH IT!) "Yes?" Lizzy said looking at me. She then looked at Rouge. "Oh... Okie! Rock, demise." The rock then disappeared into thin air. "Human, heal." Rouge was then healed and I ran over to Rouge. Sting was still in shock, still shaking. I got up, went over and slapped him. " Your usless..." I said to Sting.

"My face..." He said rubbing it. He snapped back into reality. and ran over to Rouge. "You ok?!"He said absolutely worried. Rouge was unconscious, which was unusual, since he didn't even bleed much or anything...Natsu, but with...

White eyes...?!

"You all are weak. I'll kill you off starting with your leader." As he said that a hole(or portal, your choice...)I was surprised. Why would Natsu do this?! People of the guild tried to help Sting out of the hole, (portal) but he continued to continued to watch, a eerie smile across his face. Sting was fully dragged in with a couple of others. Everyone started to scream and everyone ran away from Natsu. I got Rouge's arm and pulled him away from the guild. He was slowly gaining consciousness. Natsu walked slowly towards us. I sped up. I put down Rouge. "Lizzy, plea-"

"Already know! Natsu, Demise." Lizzy said. What should have happened was that Natsu would have been turned into nothing, or fall to the ground dead. At that point i knew it wasn't Natsu... "Lizzy, can you hold him off while i get him to safety?"I asked her. She then nodded. I dragged Rouge away from the two.

?3's POV

...I walked down the dim hallway. I sang a song as i walked.(Song is Monster by Meg and Dia)

_"His little whispers_

_Love me, Love me_

_That's all i ask for_

_Love me, Love me_

_He battered his tiny fist_

_to feel something_

_Wondered what its like to touch and feel something_

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here, looking through the window..._

_*Silence*_

_That night he caged her, bruised and broke her_

_he struggled closer,_

_then he stole her!_

_Violet wrists and then her ankles_

_Silent pain_

_..."_

I paused as I heard footsteps. I looked behind me to see an ocelot. I knew this ocelot...Its name is Twli.

"Oh...Hi Twli...Hatred still hunting us down?" Twli Nodded. Father doesn't like Hatred...Neither do i...But i must find father and warn him! I ran down the hall.

Lucy's POV

Some people from the Magic Council walked in and started asking people some questions. They didn't ask me anything, but the did ask Erza and Gray. Happy was, ironically, not happy at all, but tears flowed from his eyes, and if he had a bathtub he could fill it to the max.i waked out of the guild. I walked towards the way that we went for the quest on the previous day. The quest that killed Natsu.

It was dark by the time I got there. I went by the cliff. I looked down. I heard footsteps behind me. I stood up and looked behind me. Natsu was there, smiling. I stepped back in surprise. Something was off. It wasn't the smile that regular Natsu did. It was a smile that went from each side of his face and white eyes. "N-Natsu, your alive? What happened to you?!" it was probably just Natsu playing a tri-

No. Natsu is dead. Me, Erza, Stelisu, and Gray saw him fall. Natsu started laughing, not with his voice, but a slightly distorted deep voice. "So, his name is Natsu...Lets see how well he works." As he finished saying that he threw a punch at me, and continued over and over and i was near the edge. "Natsu, stop this!" My entire body hurt from the punches. He punched me, and i feel of the edge, I landed, but not in a good way. I yelled out in pain, as i felt blood pour out.

Erza's POV

Its been a day since Lucy left. I was getting a bit worried. Happy was still upset. I glanced at the entrance every so often to see if she came in, and when i wasn't, i ate my strawberry cake. I suddenly felt really sick., and i walked out of the guild and slowly walked to fairy hills.

I hadn't realized it, but the sun was setting. I went inside. I got to my room and flopped down onto my bed. I felt unusually tired. I fell to sleep. I had a weird dream. A man, who had a black blindfold on, the blindfold BLEEDING. He wore a grey shirt covered in blood. he wore black pants, also covered in blood. He smiled as he raised a bloody knife that was in his right hand. He was just about to hit me with the knife. the dream switched. A man in a cloak that was chained to a wall, in a prison sell was there. He slowly moved his head up and looked at me. His expression looked angry, but also desperate. Desperate to be freed. "T-tell them...They...C-cant run...Fro...From Hatr...ed..."He said with a raspy voice, as if he was tortured and unable to drink or eat. I woke up. I looked outside the window to see a full moon. I tried to fall back asleep. I spent 30 minutes trying. I sighed and went over to my desk. I read a letter that i got from a friend.

**Well that was a good chapter :D so...I might only post them every week, so just warning...kinda... But if you want more, a review would be GREATLY appreciated! THANK YOU, AND GOOD BYE MY AMAZING VEIWERS!**


	8. Chapter 6, Madness

**HeroTail**

_Chapter 6_

**Hi guys...I got really bored, had no will to write stories. So I'm going to write now. Yay :D**

**Stelisu's POV**

I grabbed Jellal by the ear. "So why were you with Erza?" He was use to it, I grab him by the ear every time i find out that he did something bad. I had to ask him one day.

"I wasn't!" He said, which i knew was a lie. I slapped him across the face.

" Don't lie to me. Especially when I'm the one who paid, i don't know... 100 million jewels to get you free! Don't you know how hard it was to save all that up?! Yeah, I get paid to execute, but its not that much!" I whispered to him, cause no one needs to know about me executing. I'm in a group that executes people, but unlike the executers under the kingdom, Me and a couple others take care of the ones who need to executed above ground.

"Fine! I was with her! I didn't kiss her i swear!" He said as i started dragging him by the ear. He deserved it. I let him go.

" I find out your with her again, you dead meat." I threatened. Jellal got up and we started walk as we did before.

As we walked there was a big crowd to the road to our left. I speed walked to the crowd. "Wait here." I pushed through the crown to reach the front where people from the magic council surrounded a certain spot. I walked over to the of the magic council people blocked my path.

"Hey, its not safe to be over here, at least till we know what this is."He told he wanted to keep out someone possibly stronger and smarter? Ok. Ill scare him.

"I am Stelisu Korimaku. Leader of the execution group known as Soul Hunters." I showed him my sword. It had the words "Soul Huntress" Carved into it. He moved to the side, sweating a little bit. I walked over to the group, and the people there moved. The spot seemed to be blocky.

"Why is there a barrier here?"

"What is this madness?"

"How is it perfectly blocky?" I heard them talk among them selves. I put my hand out towards the area.

Unexpected thing happened. Part of my hand turned blocky. I immediately moved my hand away in surprise. It turned back to normal and i sighed in relief. The people stared at me in surprise, and i stared back. "what?" I backed away. I don't like being stared at...I turned around and left. Yep, this world is starting to be insane. First, some strange block man comes and KILLS Natsu! Wendy dies, and Natsu is missing (yet dead). And now! There is- Blocks! Blocks! Out of everything! Why! What is this madness!

"Done?" Jellal said making me jump. He laughed quietly. I rolled my eyes at him. We walked and i told him what happened. He seemed pretty cool with it. By the time we finished talking it was pretty dark. From one of the ally ways we heard a noise. It sounded like a cry or moan for help. WE walked down. It was dim, but still hard to see. We used the wall to guild us to the back. My foot hit a box, which, cause and effect, made more boxes fall and blocked our way out... Does anyone get the feeling that something terribly bad is going to happen?

"You ok?" He asked.

I was pretty ok, just a slight pain. might have stubbed my toe. "I'm good."

We continued to walk. we reached a rectangular area. Of course...Something bad happened. There was blood! All over the ground! Or red stuff! I don't know! We continued anyways. How smart. It was harder to breathe in the place. Jellal sat down against the wall and his breathe was shallow. "H-how is the air like this whe-" He coughed then continued, "when a few feet away its easy..."He tried to slowly get up, eventually did and i supported him the other half up. Then the worst happened. Out of no where a spike impaled Jellal in the gut. Blood went everywhere. He yelled in pain and I yelled in fear. He fell to the ground. I had no experience in anything medical, and there was no was no way out. I yelled out for help. no one answered or came to help. I Yelled louder. Blue and black light flowed from me.2 body outlines in black and blue mist appeared.

"I guess we got here just in time." said one. He walked over to Jellal and I. A white light intimated from his hand and Jellal's Wounds seemed to disappear as if they weren't even there. " He will need to rest a bit, Stel. I did owe you one."

I smiled. "True... That one time the one needed to be executed almost kidnapped you..." I sniffed, " It was pretty funny Riuka."

Riuka turned red with embarrassment, probably cause he remembered about that one time. It was pretty funny. "So, you already know what happened at Fairy Tail? About Markov?"

"No, What happened?" I questioned.

"Mitsuki knows more about it." He faced towards the girl with the purple hoodie.

"Markov died of old age. Gildarts took over. Not to big of a surprise though." Mitsuki said calm as can be. We made a small camp in the ally way, and built a small fire for light. Apparently, the only body there was happened to be Jellal's, but i seamed like there was more than one person's blood. I was to tired to think, so i fell sound asleep, with no creepy dreams or such.

**That was a good fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and add this to your favorites to get updated when ever a chapter comes in!**

**~Storm Of Spirits**


End file.
